He's Still My Son
by r2roswell
Summary: Takes place in that moment in Breaking Dawn when Bella explained that the only time Jacob had left Renesmee's side was when he went to the Res. to tell his family about what had happened.
1. Making Plans

**Ch. 1- Making Plans**

* * *

"Are you sure about this," Edward has asked Jacob.

The two of them, plus Leah and Seth were standing outside on the deck of the Cullen house. Edward held his infant daughter in his arms and Jacob looked at Renesmee with longing.

"Not really," Jacob replied. He then looked at Edward, "but it's not like you'd let me take her with me."

Edward brought Renesmee closer to him. "Not a chance."

"And you won't let me take her even if you come along?"

"You know I can't leave Bella."

Jacob looked at Renesmee as he answered. "Yeah, I know."

Leah stepped forward. "At least let us come with you."

Jacob looked at his pack. "No," he declared.

"But Jake-," said Seth.

Jacob cut him off, "If we all go they'll see it as a threat. If I go alone then maybe it will be easier."

"I still think it's a bad idea," said Leah. "At least take one of us."

"Not going to happen," said Jacob. "It's safer for everyone if I handle this on my own. Leah you can run the perimeter if you want, make sure there are no surprises or any uninvited guests."

"Gladly," Leah said jumping off the deck and phasing, running quickly into the woods.

"Do you want me to run with her," asked Seth.

"No, stay with Nessie. I want her to have some of our family around."

Seth looked at Renesmee. "Cool."

Jacob held out his arms to Renesmee. "May I?" he asked Edward.

Edward reluctantly handed Renesmee off. The tiny baby then brought her hand up to Jacob's face.

"Yeah I'm going away for a bit… What kind of question is that, of course I'll be back… I hope it doesn't take long…. Yeah I'll try to hurry. Be good for your daddy and uncle Seth okay?... Yes you're always good."

Jacob placed a kiss on Renesmee's forehead and then handed him off to Seth who was more than happy to hold his niece. He knew that Edward would want to go and check on Bella alone as soon as he was able.

Edward stuck out his hand which Jacob shook. "Good luck."

Jacob nodded, "Thanks."

Jacob took a leap off the deck and phased into this wolf making a run for the woods.

"Trust me kid," Jacob heard Seth say to Renesmee, "I'm a lot cooler than he is…" Then Seth conceded, "Okay guess I can't argue with that, I'm sure he does taste better."


	2. The Line

**Ch. 2- The Line**

* * *

"Please let this work," Jacob thought to himself as he trotted through the woods. "Sam," he called out feeling slightly like an idiot, "If you can hear me call out."

Jacob waited for a few seconds until he heard Sam's voice in his head.

"I hear you Jacob, what do you want?"

"I'm heading toward your line, don't attack."

"What's this about?"

"I'll explain everything once I get there. Don't send any of the brothers to attack the Cullen's either."

"I don't take orders from you."

Jacob sighed. Of course Sam wouldn't make things easy. Jacob said the words he knew would satisfy his previous leader.

As he thought of Bella and Renesmee, thoughts which Sam apparently couldn't hear, he spoke to Sam. "It's over. I took care of the problem. Meet me at the line."

* * *

Jacob emerged at the line in human form so he could appear nonthreatening. Sam did the same except he was covered by four wolves behind them. Jacob figured Collin and Brady must have been in school or not allowed to come.

"Boys," Jacob said with a nod.

Paul and Jared growled at Jacob while Quil and Embry whined. Jacob knew they must have missed him. He missed them too. Paul scowled at Jacob's best friends and they bowed their heads. With Sam human and Paul his second, they had no choice but to obey him.

"This isn't your land anymore Jacob," Sam said getting straight to business.

"I have to talk to my father."

"Whatever you have to say to Billy you can say to me first."

"It's really best if I tell him first."

"You said you took care of the problem, how?"

Jacob sighed. He wasn't going to get past Sam or the pack so he had to come out and say it.

"I imprinted. Bella had a daughter and I imprinted on her."

The wolves behind Sam growled and gasped. He knew what they were thinking; the same thoughts they had once shared after discovering Quil had imprinted on a two year old: that it was wrong, unnatural despite there had been one story from long ago of a wolf imprinting on a child. Despite their disgust, like Quil, they also knew that Jacob's thoughts for the newborn could be nothing but pure and innocent much like Quil's thoughts were for Claire.

Sam crossed his arms. "You have a lot to explain Jacob."

"That's why I'm here."

Sam nodded.


	3. Counsel Meeting

**Ch. 3 Counsel Meeting**

* * *

Jacob had been granted access to cross the line. Sam had told Paul to inform Collin and Brady to meet at the Black residence. The others dispersed to phase human a get a pair of clothes. Those had been the only words spoken as Sam accompanied Jacob to his house.

Sam's pack had fallen in behind as they got closer.

"Is this really necessary," Billy asked, Sue behind him as he saw the pack with Jacob like his son was a prisoner.

"I asked them to bring me here," Jacob said in slight defense of his brothers. Jacob walked closer to his father.

"It's good to see you again son."

Jacob then did the unexpected and hugged his father, "You too old man."

"How's Bella?" Billy asked when they separated.

A cold silence fell over the group and it was Jacob who spoke up. "That's what I'm here to talk about." Jacob motioned to the area where they had had the campfire not too long ago. Telling Bella the histories had felt like a different lifetime. "Can we?"

Everyone made their way and sat around the unlit fire pit.

"What's going on Jacob," Billy asked.

"I allowed Edward to change Bella."

"You what!"Paul said with fierce anger and he stood up.

He was ready to kill his previous brother right there and now. Jacob shot up as well at the same time Sam did but instead of looking to get into a fight with Paul, Jacob calmed himself. It wouldn't do the Cullen's any good, or Renesmee, if he had come on a suicide mission. And he wouldn't do that to his pack who had practically begged to come along. Jacob wasn't willing to sacrifice his pack like that.

Instead he sat back down and looked at his father. Sam sat as well but Paul was still seething so he moved away from the group and continued to stand, his arm crossed.

"I wasn't about to leave Edward without his wife," and when Jacob said those words there was no sense of hostility, no anger as his pack had once heard from him.

"So he's Edward to you now?" asked Jared in disgust.

"That wasn't your call Jacob," said Sam.

Jacob shot him a look, the same look that had forced Sam to nearly buckle under him as Jacob had accepted his birthright, Sam seeing the look of an Alpha in his eyes.

"We both know it was," he said making his statement sound with full Alpha authority. He then turned back to his calmer tone. "Bella's in transition now so the family is waiting. There's more. Bella had her baby last night, a baby girl." Jacob's eyes lit up as he brought up Renesmee. "Blood runs through her veins, she's got a heartbeat but it's faster than a human one, and she's got Bella's eyes."

"Son you… tell me you didn't…" Billy said thinking the worst.

"No," Jacob said easing his father's mind. I was going to but I couldn't."

"What stopped you," Quil asked. Though he had heard what Jacob said when they were at the line he really wanted these details from Jacob's story.

"Nessie did. I imprinted on her."

Billy sounded more than relieved and shocked at the same time. He should have picked up on the cues in Jacob's eyes, he had the same look that many of the other imprinted boys had in theirs but he was too distracted by Jacob's story that he had failed to notice.

"You imprinted?"

Jacob nodded. "Now I don't have to tell you all what that means but I'm going to say it anyway," he said getting serious, his voice growing firm as he looked at his brothers. "This means that Renesmee, her parents, and the rest of the Cullen's are off limits. "

"How is any of this possible," Embry asked.

Sam spoke, "Nothing like this has happened in the history of the tribe."

"Yeah," said Paul, "because no bloodsuckers have stuck around long enough to breed so there's never been a half blood sucker/ half human baby before."

"It doesn't matter what she is," Jacob said standing up for a second time to defend himself and his new family. "She's mine and if any of you touch her or my family I won't hesitate."

Paul took a step closer to Jacob and Sam got in between them.

"Easy both of you," he said. Though Sam's words no longer felt like orders he nonetheless backed off. Sam looked at the group. "The Cullen's and the infant are no longer a threat to us, provided she's not like the newborns we faced."

"She's not," Jacob defended.

"And," Sam continued, "like it or not they are family. Jacob is as much a part of the Cullen's now as he is of us. We will treat the child the same way we do with our imprinting's- as a niece, friend, or sister."

Sam then reached out his hand to Jacob which he shook. A new truce had been reached between the two Alphas.

* * *

"I've really missed you son," Billy said to Jacob as the two of them, and Sue sat inside the house.

Only Paul and Sam stuck around. Paul had calmed down once Rachel showed up with Emily. Sam had been filling them in.

"I've missed you too dad," Jacob answered.

"How are Seth and Leah," Sue asked. She hadn't seen her kids in nearly four days. The three since they'd been gone with Jacob and the fourth when Sam had them out on patrol prior to the split.

"They're doing good," Jacob replied.

"You didn't let them come," Sue said not in a disappointed voice simply more matter of fact.

"Not this time. I have Leah running patrol and Seth is looking after the baby while I'm here."

"And how is she," Billy asked. "The baby? You said her name was Ruhnesme?"

"Well I call her Nessie but it's Renesmee like Renee and Esme put together. I don't know what Bella was thinking but somehow it suits her. It's unique like she is and she's amazing. She's got her mother's looks but she's got her father's strength and has both a human and vampire diet. We've been feeding her the donated blood that Carlisle had saved for Bella just in case. We're hoping to get her on an animal diet though as soon as she's able."

Billy looked at Sue and then back at Jacob. "And you're okay with that?"

"Nessie likes it so that's all that matters and besides it's not like I haven't tasted animal blood before since I've eaten raw. She's gifted too."

"Gifted how," Sue asked.

"She's like her father but instead of reading people's minds she lets you into hers, it's her way of communicating."

Billy smiled. "IT's good to see you so happy son. It's been too long."

"Thanks dad."

After their indoor conversation was over the group made their way outside.

"I should get back" said Jacob. "Nessie's probably wondering where I am."

"Mind if I come with you," asked Sam. "I'd like to talk to Carlisle if that's all right."

Jacob nodded giving Sam his permission to return with him. It was the least Jacob could do after Sam had granted him access to his lands and after he had told his pack that Renesmee was not to be harmed.


	4. Treaty Renewed

**Ch. 4 Treaty Renewed**

* * *

Leah who had been sleeping in the Cullen's yard woke up to the sound of footsteps. Carlisle was quick to stand on the porch having heard the news from Edward and Alice. Leah growled as she saw Sam with Jacob.

"Good to see you too Leah," said Sam.

Leah growled again and Jacob put out a hand. "Easy, it's okay Leah." Leah gruffed and paced cautiously.

"I understand you wanted to talk to me," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we'll have to talk in your human form since Edward won't leave Bella's side." Sam nodded. "Please, come in."

Leah scanned the woods, alert for any incoming threat, worrying that the others from Sam's pack would be coming.

Jacob patted Leah's shoulder as he made his way inside. "Don't worry, it's just Sam. You can come and listen if you want but you're free to do anything."

Sam looked back at Leah. He had heard from Jared that Jacob basically let his pack do whatever they wanted but he hadn't entirely believe it until he saw it just now.

Jacob wanted more than anything to go and find Renesmee but at this moment his place was here, facilitating between Carlisle and Sam.

Esme was the only one to join them in the living room. They thought it would be best not to overwhelm Sam with so many vampires so Jasper, Emmett and Alice took the time to go on a hunting trip.

"How much do you know," Carlisle began.

"Jacob told us everything," Sam replied. "This certainly changes things."

"It does. Should we discuss the focal points then?"

"The main points of the treaty still stand," said Sam. "We maintain secrecy, and other than Bella no human is to be injured or turned."

"Agreed," said Carlisle.

Esme squeezed her husbands' hand and looked at Jacob grateful that Sam didn't seem upset over her daughter's transformation. During the ordeal Esme had feared that if Bella had indeed died not only would she lose her daughter, she would lose her son too, she almost had once.

"The boundary lands stay in place," said Jacob.

Sam nodded in agreement. "And what about the packs- are you going to let Sam and Leah come home now?"

"I've been trying since they joined me. Where they go is up to them and they want to stay."

"So where does that leave us Jacob, two packs can't live in same territory."

Jacob nodded. Things had gotten so close that time he left. It almost felt like a pissing contest even though Jacob hadn't wanted that.

"Jacob is part of our family now," Esme said speaking up. "We know that both of you can't be in the same place so maybe we could have our land boundaries include Jacob and his pack."

Carlisle nodded. "I did once tell you not to consider yourselves without the benefits of a home. Our lands are yours if you wish."

Jacob smiled. Whatever annoyance or resentment he had once had for the Cullen's had all faded the second he imprinted on a Cullen child. "Thank you Carlisle," he said, no aggravation in his voice.

"There's also the matter of family lines," said Sam. "Sue has worried over Seth and Leah. The same goes for Billy. I'm willing to allow them the pack in human form for cordial visits or if they want to sleep in their own beds. Same extends to you Jacob."

"We can extend the same courtesy," said Carlisle. "Provided we can agree that the feud between our families is over."

Sam looked at Jacob and then turned his attention back to Carlisle and Esme. "That we can agree on," said Sam.

Carlisle stood up and the others followed. He then stuck out his hand which Sam obliged and shook. The treaty had been renewed and now seemed stronger than ever. Things between the two packs would never be the same but at least the feuding had come to a peaceful end so everyone involved was safe.

"So can I meet her," Sam asked.

Jacob's eyes glowed. "She's pretty special, you won't regret meeting her, I promise. I'll go get her."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Renesmee. He just had to listen for her heartbeat and the voices of her caretakers, Rosalie and Seth. Seth was making the most ridiculous cooing noises.

"Hey mongrel," said Rosalie.

"Hey blondie," Jacob replied.

"Finally," said Seth, "You have no idea how much she's been bugging me on when you'd get back and she wouldn't stop nipping me until I gave her my best estimate. So what does Sam want?"

Renesmee reached up to Seth's face and he complied with what she wanted, handing her over to her favorite uncle, what Jacob considered himself to be.

"I'm sure you heard," Jacob replied.

"Sure I heard but I follow you not Sam."

Jacob looked down at Renesmee. "I'll explain later," Jacob said directed toward Seth. Renesmee touched Jacob's face for the first time since being placed in his arms. "No I'm not going anywhere anymore, I'm all yours… I had to go talk to my family… yes you'll meet them all eventually, one of them is here right now, and he wants to meet you. You ready?" Jacob smiled. "That's my girl. Let's go say 'hi' to uncle Sam."

Seth tried not to laugh at that. Sam certainly had an 'Uncle Sam' personality. Jacob gave Seth a quick glance and the kid, along with Rosalie, headed inside.

* * *

"This is Renesmee…Nessie," said Jacob, "My niece."

"Niece," Sam asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I feel like an uncle to her for now. You can get close you know, she doesn't bite."

"Sure she does," said Seth, "but she's not poisonous. She bites me and Jacob all the time."

Jacob shook his head, "Seth we're trying to get him to like her not run away."

"Want me to shut up, will do."

Renesmee stared at Sam with curiosity. She reached up and touched Jacob's cheek. The action both confused and freaked Sam out a little even more so when Jacob spoke to the infant.

Rosalie was quick to her niece's side. "What does she want?"

For Sam it was weird to see this softer side to Rosalie. He had only known her to be a cold stone.

Jacob smiled at his brother as he answered Rosalie, "She wants Sam."

"Me, why?" asked Sam.

"She's curious about you."

Sam hesitantly got closer and let Jacob place the child in his arms.

Immediately the tense, reserved black Alpha that Sam had been, washed away and he smiled. The only time Jacob had seen Sam genuinely happy had been when Sam looked at Emily or the four of them- Sam, Jared, Quil, and Paul all spent the day together, the four of them plus their imprinits.

"She's hard not to love right," Seth asked registering the look of pure joy on Sam's face. "She's even got Leah wrapped around her fingers and she's colder than Rose."

Renesmee looked at Sam and then placed her hand on his cheek. At first Sam jerked away but Renesmee's smile was too much to resist so Sam leaned in and let her touch him. Sam had heard from outside Jacob's house when he told Billy and sue that she was gifted but he wasn't sure how her gift worked.

As Renesmee touched his face, Sam saw her birth both from the inside of Bella's stomach and when she got out. Bella looked horrible but happy at the sight of her daughter. He then saw other images of Edward sitting by Bella's corpse and other moments spent with her grandparents and other aunts and uncles. Most of her time was spent with Rosalie and Jacob though. Jacob and Seth even phased for her and Sam could gather that she loved seeing them in wolf form but more than that he got the feeling that Jacob was permanently hers.

"What did she show you?" Carlisle asked.

Sam looked at Jacob, "She showed me that?"

Jacob smiled, "Told you she was special."

* * *

Sam spent a little more time with the Cullen's and Jacob's pack than he planned.

Leah dropped in a couple of times in human form just to check in with Jacob. She ignored Sam mostly much in the way that the Cullen's and Quiluete's had ignored each other before everything had changed. She even made distain comments about the new merger that had formed between Sam's pack, the Cullens, and Jacob's pack.

Leah still loved Sam but being away from him had been a blessing for her. It was a relief to not see him on a daily basis and more importantly have him out of her head and she in his especially those moments when he thought of Emily.

The feeling had been mutual for Sam. Though he felt the occasional guilt for hurting Leah, he had come to accept what happened and he could not be sorry for loving Emily, he would never apologize for that. Sam had been furious when Leah left his pack but it was a relief to not have her around anymore. They could both finally be free of each other.

In the times Leah check in, Jacob told her she no longer had to if she didn't want to this way she didn't have to be around Sam, Jacob didn't say as much but it was obvious by the looks she gave Sam.

Now Sam stood on the deck along with Rosalie and Seth. Jacob was holding Renesmee. Sam had all ready said his goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme and wished the best for Bella.

"I'm sorry Jacob," he said to the other Alpha.

Jacob shrugged. "We didn't know things would turn out this way. We have no control over who the imprinting happens with."

Sam let out a smile. "No, we don't." He looked at Renesmee. "Who knew we'd actually add vampires to the family. Certainly didn't see that one coming." Sam looked at Jacob. "I should get back. Don't want them to start thinking I got eaten or something."

He stuck out his hand and Jacob shifted Renesmee to his left arm to shake Sam's hand.


	5. Black Pack

**Ch. 5 Black Pack**

* * *

As Sam made his way down the steps and toward the woods, Quil and Embry stepped forth.

"Why am I not surprised." Sam sighed. "Go," he said to Jacob's best friends.

Quil and Embry jumped up excitedly as Sam made his way into the woods. Jacob's best friends immediately went onto the porch.

"Hey man," said Embry. "We're really sorry."

"Yeah," said Quil.

"It's fine," Jacob replied.

"So we're good," Embry asked.

"Yeah, we're good."

Jacob's friends smiled.

"Ugh," said Rosalie. "Too many dogs," she said half heartedly joking. "Mind if I take her?"

"I was away from her nearly all day," replied Jacob.

"Too bad it wasn't longer."

Renesmee reached up and placed a hand on Jacob's face. He smiled in triumph.

"Ha," he said. "She still wants to be with me. You can go get her a bottle though, she's thirsty."

"Fine," Rosalie conceded as she sulked off inside with no real rush.

* * *

"So this is her," asked Quil paying attention to the infant in Jacob's arms.

Jacob nodded and Quil began making silly toddler noises which Renesmee smiled at.

Embry just shook his head. "He spends way too much time with Claire."

"That much is obvious," replied Seth.

"So I guess this means we're getting demoted," Leah said coming in dressed in a pair of dark green shorts and a tan tank top. At the same time Rosalie returned with a metal bottle.

Quil and Embry sniffed and backed away at the smell of blood. Jacob passed Renesmee off to Rosalie who smiled grateful to hold her niece and feed her.

"Dude she actually drinks that stuff," asked Quil.

Embry turned to him, "What do you expect, she's half vampire."

"You've eaten raw before," said Jacob.

"Fair enough I guess," said Quil, "but we don't drink human blood."

"It's only temporary," Jacob said taking a seat on the steps.

The rest of the pack followed suit as did Rosalie just to keep up appearances.

"So," said Jacob, "Guess since I'm going to do this pack thing for real might as well lay down the formalities. Leah is my second in command at this point."

"What," said Seth, "No way!"

Seth was bummed. Since joining Jacob he had been the second and Leah the third.

Jacob continued as if no one had said anything. "Embry, I want you as my third."

"Under Leah," he complained slightly.

"At least it's a step up from Sam's pack," said Quil trying to give his best friend a slight ego boost.

The wolves heard Rosalie sigh and she walked over to them.

"She wants her parents," said Rosalie, "but since that's not an option she wants you and she wants to know what your pow wow is all about," she said reluctantly handing Renesmee off to Jacob.

Jacob smiled as he took the infant in his arm though he couldn't help but be a little saddened. Bella had just "died" last night and no one knew how long the wait for her transformation would be at least he and Renesmee wouldn't have to wait alone.

The issue with Sam's pack had been settled and his own pack had grown. Things finally felt in place almost as if they this had been the grand design for how their lives were supposed to be.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
